Against all chances
by apocalipticoblivion
Summary: Kurikara RyoOh is sent to help the shinigami's shikigami by Konoe's request. Will this assignment lead to something more between Kurikara and SohRyu when they see each other, or stir up hateful feelings? LEMON in later chapters. KurikaraSohRyu
1. 1

Kurikara RyoOh stared at Konoe with one eye in bewilderment. "You're shittin' me, right?" he half-growled, half-shouted at the older man.  
  
From what he had heard about the man, he was the head of the division he was standing in. But, he didn't know what the man was capable of. So, it was best he kept his guard up.  
  
His guard completely disappeared as a man barged into the office. Kurikara jumped to the other side of the room and reached for one of his swords. Almost having it removed from it's sheath, a long blonde haired man bounced into the room. "Hey! Konoe-san, have you seen Tatsumi anywhere?? I was hoping to get him to raise my budjet a bit... my sex-changing-potion is almost complete!" he shouted triumphantly.  
  
"Ah... no I haven't, Kurikara-san! Put away that sword in this office!" the older man scolded.  
  
"OH!" the bubbly blonde man shouted, turning around and shook hands with Kurikara fastly. "My name's Watari Yutaka! Born April 18th, blood type is O!!" he said happily.  
  
Kurikara made a face, but ran through his mind was, 'He must've rehearsed that...'  
  
The blonde man laughed loudly, but stopped when Konoe interupted him. "Why do you want to see Tatsumi-san, again?"  
  
"Because, I poured some of my potion in his coffee earlier this morning, on accident this time, and I want to know if he's okay. Plus, I want a raise." he said, raising a triumphant fist in the air. The blonde man paused, "Do you have a name?" he asked Kurikara.  
  
Kurikara snapped his head up, he hadn't realized he had been staring at the floor the entire time. "Kurikara RyoOh." he said, looking at Watari.  
  
"As in the 'king of dragons Kurikara'?" Watari asked with a smile on his face. He wrapped on of his arms around Kurikara's shoulders. "So where you off to?"  
  
"To see Tsuzuki." Konoe offered.  
  
"I'll take you to him!" Watari said with a laugh as he pulled the boy-like figure out of the room with him.  
  
"You can come out now, Tatsumi." Konoe said with a laugh and a shake of his head. The once proud secretary of Meifu resorting to hiding in the chief's office because of Watari. "We need to speak with someone who can reverse this."  
  
"No kidding." Tatsumi grumbled, holding his pudgy arms in the air for Konoe to pick him up. The older man picked the now toddler-Tatsumi up in his arms and wrapped his coat around the boy.  
  
"There, let's go." Konoe said, shutting off the lights and locking his office door.  
  
Watari happily pulled Kurikara along to Tsuzuki's office that he shared with bon. Without knocking on the door he thrusted it open. "Hello!!" he shouted.  
  
Tsuzuki, who had been napping, stood up quickly his drool covered papers sticking to his face. "Wha?!!"  
  
Hisoka stared at Watari. "What do you want?" he asked with a sigh, and shook his head sadly. "I'm busy, Watari-san."  
  
Watari nodded his head and pulled Kurikara into the room. "This is--"  
  
"Kurikara RyuOh." Hisoka finished, "Pleasure to see you again."  
  
Kurikara stared at Hisoka before smiling softly. "I hadn't wanted to meet again under these circumstances." he mumbled. "I'm sorry Futsunomitama attacked you out of the blue like that. He [?] shouldn't have done that..."  
  
Hisoka smiled at the other boy-like figure. "It's okay. I'm fine."  
  
Tsuzuki and Watari had moved to the same side of the room, so Watari was resting on Tsuzuki's desk while Tsuzuki himself had sat down. "Do you understand what's going on, Tsu-chan?" Watari asked with a puzzled face.  
  
"They met before?" Tsuzuki asked, his face falling slightly with his answer. "How come I didn't know?"  
  
Watari patted Tsuzuki on his hand and squeezed it, "It's okay, Tsu-chan. I'm sure Bon had just went on a solo mission for himself!"  
  
"Why would he do that?" Tsuzuki almost whined.  
  
"I have no idea, Tsu-chan."  
  
Kurikara and Hisoka were now staring at the display brought to their eyes by Watari and Tsuzuki. "What?" the two asked in unison.  
  
"Not only have they met before, but 'Soka and him have things in common!" Tsuzuki full out whined, his head now facing the ground.  
  
"I'm sure Bon still loves you very much, Tsu. Just has an old buddy of his visiting today!" Watari offered with a smile. "You want to go raid Wakaba's fridge?" he asked.  
  
Tsuzuki perked up a little, "Sure!" he said with a smile, "I'm hungry!"  
  
Watari and Tsuzuki left the two men in the small office. "What was that all about?" Kurikara asked Hisoka, sitting on Hisoka's desk.  
  
"Me and Tsu've been dating for a few weeks. He still doesn't know that I love him." Hisoka spilled before clamping his hand over his mouth, "What are YOU doing here??"  
  
"Oh, I'm here to train all of yer shikigamis..." he said with a deep sigh.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Are you going to take me to the Suzaku gate or what?" Kurikara asked, a little heatedly.  
  
"Oh, okay." Hisoka mumbled, and the headed towards the gate with the master sword smith in tow.  
  
Kurikara glared up at the Suzaku gate before shouting, "Hello?! Is anyone here??" he paced closer and looked at the top.  
  
Two figures jumped down from their perches, "Why are you here?"  
  
"That is none of your concern, Tengu." Kurikara answered coldly. "I have no business with you. Chief Konoe sent me to train their shikigamis."  
  
"They do not need training!" the lighter haired one, Kotarou, yelled. "Now, what is your REAL reason for being here swordsmith?!"  
  
The other one, Kojirou looked past Kurikara. "Kurosaki-dono." he greeted with a bow and Kotarou did the same. "What are you doing here with this scoundrel?"  
  
"I'm here to prove his point. Konoe-san sent him. I only showed him the way to Mt. Kurama." Hisoka mumbled softly, he was becomming nervous without the feeling of Tsuzuki close to him and it was destroying his cool, calm demeanor. "Let him through the gates, he will harm no one. As long as they won't touch him."  
  
Kurikara nodded and walked into the open gate doors with Hisoka in tow, he was thanking the tengu brothers for their kindness. Hisoka caught up with his pace and ran through the gates to wish Kurikara good luck, "I can't go back to Kurama Mountain. I've been banned..."  
  
Kurikara nodded, "It's okay. I can find my way around here, easily enough." he muttered, gazing at the vast area surrounding the two. "I personally don't think that the tengu's want to tangle with me." he said more to himself that to Hisoka. "Well, you better get going." he added with a small smile. "I'll be fine. You worry to much, Kurosaki-kun." he added again, using his formalities with the other boy.  
  
"Let's go, Futsunomitama. I want to see the reactions of the other shikigami's when they see me here." he paused before walking. "What fun."  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
A/N: Request ficcy for Picaro!! There will be a LEMON in later chappies, don't you worry!! I know, this is kinda short. But, the next chapter will be longer.  
  
NOTE: BEFORE ANYONE ASKS, THE PAIRINGS ARE KURIKARA/SOHRYU, TSUZUKI/HISOKA, TATSUMI/WATARI (if they every make another appearance) AND MURAKI/ORIYA!!  
  
THANK YOU! 


	2. 2

Kurikara RyoOh stared at the town before him. It was fairly large, and made up of shikigami. But, none were as strong as himself.

He looked below him after remembering something an old friend had taught him, 'Look before you leap!'

The dragon looked again and leapt into the center of the town.

A string of gasps and screams were heard from his appearance. "Oh my god! Isn't that the dragon lord?! What's he doing here?!?" came a shriek from a female neko spirit.

Kurikara snorted at him, he didn't answer any one of them, but just looked around the fairly large town he was in.

"Stop where you are!" came a call from behind him, it wasn't loud enough to be a shout, so he just glared at the blue-haired boy. "Why have you come here?"

"I was sent my Konoe." he half-growled once he recognized who the boy looked like. So, he walked closer to him and took a closer look. "Who might you be, bouya? You look like that bastard, SohRyu." he growled. "Are you related to 'it', or what?"

"He's my papa!" came a giggle from behind the boy. "My name's Tenkou! What's yours??" she asked eagerly extending her small hand.

He had bent down to stare the girl in the eye. Before sighing and shaking the girl's hand. "I'm Kurikara RyoOh." he said, ending it with another sigh. "I take it that this bouya right there's your brother?"

She nodded with a laugh. "Yup!"

He hung his head. "Damn."

"What's wrong, Kuri-chan?" She asked with a smile, bending down lower to see his face. "Are you ill??" she asked with a worried tone.

He looked at her. "No, Tenkou-chan."

"Then what's wrong??"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Why?"

"Are you always this annoying, cute thing?"

She nodded her head and giggled, "Yup!"

The blue haired boy sighed and said, "I'm Kijin, if you must know." he picked up his sister and balanced her on his hip. "Now, what are you doing in this town, besides scaring away everyone?"

"Ummmm, sent here by Konoe."

"I got that already." Kijin muttered.

"To further you training as shikigami's." he said with a sigh, "To help you protect your masters."

Kijin seemed to accept his reason with a nod. "Well, don't be cruel to any body. My father will be home in a while. So, make yourself comfortable here. I'm sure you'll be staying for a long while." he said with a sigh. "But," Kijin paused, "You might want to make yourself acquainted with Rikugou. Or else he'll hound you forever."

Kurikara nodded slowly, unsure of what to do. "Where is this... Rikugou?"

"Oh, he's the house closest to the lake!" Tenkou said happily, and if it was possible. Her smile seemed to grow bigger..

Kurikara nodded his head and looked over to Kijin, "And where would the lake be?" his temper was starting to seep into his voice. He was growing impatient of talking to two children.

Kijin pointed a pale hand towards the forest, "In there."

Kurikara nodded his head. "Fine. I'll be back later." he muttered.

"Come over for dinner, Kuri-chan!!" Tenkou chirped happily. "I'm making brownies!"

Kurikara RyoOh found that he couldn't resist that child. So, he nodded his head and said softly, "I'll try to make it, Munchkin."

"I'm not a mun.... munchkin!!"

"Whatever you say, brat." he said, turning around with a wave and heading towards the forest. He paused and shouted over his shoulder, "Don't tell your father that I'm here!"

The two children laughed and shouted back, "We promise!"

---

Kurikara gazed at his surroundings, he had been walking for at least thirty minutes. Kurikara muttered to himself, "The forest didn't look that far from the village, maybe the sun was affecting my eyes?"

"No, no dearie." came a voice from seemingly no where. "This is no mirage."

Kurikara stopped dead in his tracks and began to pull out Futsunomitama. But, the voice interupted him, again. "No! None of that in here!"

"Show yourself!" Kurikara called out into the darkness of the forest.

"I am Rikugou." a man said, stepping out of the shadows. "It's been a long while since I've had someone to play with."

Kurikara nodded and put Futsunomitama back in it's sheath and faced the other shikigami. "Kijin and Tenkou said that I should meet you."

"Yes, I know." Rikugou said with a smile and gestured for Kurikara to follow him, so he did. "I had hoped that you'd have figured out my plan earlier than this..." he said with a disappointed sigh.

Kurikara had a steady and even pace that matched Rikugou's long one. He nodded his head, saying. "I had though something was up after I passed the same tree five times."

Rikugou laughed and took a left, "You didn't go this way!"

Kurikara shook his head, "No, I didn't."

The long haired shikigami laughed again and pushed open the door to his house. "Well! Home sweet, dusty, home!"

He pulled the sheets off of his books and chairs. "There, it's semi-livable again!"

Kurikara couldn't help but laugh at the other man. He was exactly like Watari Yukata, except he had heard that the shikigami had six eyes, four on his face and one in either of his hands. "Ah-"

Before he could finish his sentance Rikugou held up a long, gloved finger. "Wait! I know what you're going to ask me!" he laughed. Rikugou pulled off the bandana he was wearing along with his gloves, revealing four eyes that he had been covering. "See! Six eyes!"

Rikugou flashed his hands out to Kurikara.

Who couldn't help himself.

He reached out and poked the eye in the left hand with his index finger. Both shikigami jolted back, one in pain the other in revulsion. "Gah!" Kurikara shouted, "It's real!"

"Of course it's real!" Rikugou yelled, cradling his hand with the other one. "Why wouldn't it be!!"

Kurikara wiped his hands on his kimono and shrugged. "I dunno. Just didn't seem real."

The young dragon held out a hand and smiled, "My name's Kurikara RyoOh." he said with a laugh, "Shall we start over?"

Rikugou looked at him warily before holding out his non-injured hand. Kurikara clamped his hand on it and shook quickly.

The impact of Kurikara's hand sent waves of pain up Rikugou's arm causing him to jerk back and scream. "Damn you! Now they're both hurting!!" he shouted, jumping up and down while waving his hands around.

"Heh heh... Sorry, Rikugou... I didn't mean too." Kurikara apologized, putting one of his hands behind his head.

"It's okay, they don't hurt that much anymore." Rikugou said with a laugh, "Well, what are you doing here, RyoOh-san?"

"Just Kurikara." the other man said with a smile. With another breath of air he began his speach, "I was sent here by Konoe, to train the other shikigami's so they can protect their master's better!"

Rikugou nodded his head and walked to the door, "Well, we better get going."

"Where are we going?" He asked with the curiousity of a kitten.

"To go get dinner!" Rikugou said with a laugh, he had put his gloves back on along with his head band and pulled Kurikara along.

---

"What are you talking about, Tenkou? What do you mean by a guest of honor?" SohRyu asked his daughter, while his son, Kijin stood next to him practically dying of laughter.

"I can't tell you, papa." Tenkou said, staring up at her father cutely. "I promised that I wouldn't."

"Well, who did you promise?" SohRyu asked with a smirk.

"I can't tell you!"

One thought ran through SohRyu's mind, 'Since when did children become so smart??'

"Oh! Here he comes now!" Kijin said, with a laugh.

SohRyu's gaze rose up to see Rikugou walking with someone. It only took his mind a few seconds to recognize the dragon lord. Kurikara RyoOh.

The same boy-like man that had befriended his children.

The same boy he had loved for years.


	3. 3

CHAPTER THREE

SohRyu locked eyes with Kurikari RyuOh, King of the Dragons. The shorter shiki grinned and greeted SohRyu, but kept walking with Rikugou. The six-eyed blonde was so shocked that he stopped moving. But this was enough to cause Kurikara to stop.

"Rikugou," Kurikara's mood had turned sour. "I take it that you do not want to show me around the village any longer?"

Rikugou bowed to SohRyu to calm him down and padded after the shorted boy. "I'm coming, Kurikara." He moved closer to the boy to whisper next to him after they had gotten out of hearing range of the taller blue-haired shikigami. "Why did you disrespect him like that?" he asked, his mouth hung open afterwards.

Kurikara smiled up at the taller blonde. "To tell him he had no power over me. He never had, and never will."

"I don't think that's very true, Kurikara."

"Rikugou." the shorter shiki's voice was tinted with malice. "Don't go there. You have no right to know about SohRyu and my past together." He stalked off towards the other side of the woods where they had stopped to talk to each other.

He moved closer to Kurikara. "If you opened up to him, I'm sure SohRyu would understand." he said softly. "But.. He does have quite the temper, and I'm afraid that you might have unleashed his wrath. I don't think he'd do anything in the open. But, I'd watch your back." Rikugou moved past Kurikara, but was stopped by a boy-ish hand that gripped his sleeve. "Yes, Kurikara?"

"Do you think I really upset him?"

"He has been humiliated in his own town by his rival. Of course he'd be upset with you."

Kurikara's gazed lowered to the ground. Emotions flowed over his young looking face. "I..I." he faltered several times before Rikugou raised a gloved hand, a smile had grown on his lips.

"Even if you do not apologize to him, do not run away. He would be most disappointed in you."

"Of course! How could you suggest that I'd do something that.. that cowardly!" He said dramatically. Though, Rikugou could tell that inside the boy-ish figure, he was hurting terribly. "Let's keep going!" Kurikara called triumphantly to the man who wasn't standing more than two feet away from him. "I wanna see the rest of the town."

Rikugou smiled and flared one of his gloved hands out to Kurikara, showing off the embroidery on the fingertips and up to the wrists. "Aren't they lovely?" He said with high praise in his voice. "I had them made several decades ago, and they still look brand-new!"

"Did you make them?" Kurikara asked innocently.

"Oh heavens, no!" Rikugou said with an exhausted voice. "I wouldn't want to put out an eye." He added with admiration in his voice. The smile had slipped slightly from his face as he began thinking. "Well, I have another pair similar to these that Tsuzuki had hand-stitched for me. Absolutely gorgeous. I only wear those on special occasions!"

Kurikara wondered what had gotten the taller shiki to go on about Tsuzuki's gloves but he figured they were connected in the blonde's speech pattern. 'After all, the blonde had a human counterpart on the other side of the gate.' Thought Kurikara before returning the smile the blonde had threw at him. "What are we going to see next, Rikugou?" he asked trying to conceal his thoughts from his voice. 'After all, who would want to be compared to a mad scientist like Watari?' He added to himself.

He maneuvered himself through the woods after Rikugou, being just as graceful as the taller man, even if the wood brush reached up to the middle of his back. "The first real destination is right up here, a must see at a time like this." Rikugou grabbed Kurikara's elbow and pushed him up farther than himself. "See isn't the view wonderful at this time of the night?"

'The view' turned out to be a gigantic waterfall that poured out into another lake that branched off into several other streams. Kurikara and Rikugou were on top of a cliff that faced the waterfall. And from where they were standing, they could practically see the bottom of the lake from the great distance they were at. But, he knew that the lake was a lot deeper than what his eyes were telling him.

He shook his head and continued to survey the area around the waterfall. Yet again, there was a thick forest that was overly dense in one area and a side that wasn't as crowded. But his eyes were drawn back to that ice-y clear water.

"I just like to come over here when my thoughts are a mess." Rikugou confessed. "I think it helps in more ways that one."

Kurikara was about to ask what he meant when Rikugou began to move on. "Let's go, we do want to see at least a few more sights before night falls/" He called back over his cloaked shoulders.

Kurikara huffed, but followed the taller shiki.

"What's next?" He asked with a small pout.

The blonde picked up his pace. "Come on, move faster." Danger threatened in his voice, and he kept it barely above a whisper.

Kurikara moved his hand over Futsunomitama's hilt, just incase something decided to get brave and attack them. Of course Kurikara didn't need Futsunomitama. He could fight just well without him, but it was a welcome reassurance that the sword would be there to back him up, just in case.

The sword pulsed against his hand, expecting something to happen soon.

Both Kurikara and Rikugou were pushed to the ground simultaneously. Long strands of blue hair brushed against Kurikara's face, revealing their attacker.

"What in god's-" But Kurikara was cut off my a hand covering his mouth.

SohRyu looked sternly at Kurikara, his eyes telling the other to behave and be quiet. He turned his attention to Rikugou and whispered: "What were you doing out in the woods?"

Rikugou smiled knowingly. "I wanted you to come save us."

SohRyu's eyes turned into steel. "I can't believe you would disobey a direct order. This town needed you in place to let us know of our attacker."

Kurikara pushed himself away from SohRyu, standing up. His eyes locked with SohRyu's again. "I can't be-" was all he got to before SohRyu pulled him back onto the ground and place his hand back over the smaller shiki's mouth.

"We are at war with a neighboring village." SohRyu said with a hiss. "We cannot afford to lose against them."

"Is this why Konoe wanted me down here. To save your pansy asses?" Kurikara snorted and shook his bangs away from his face. His scars over his right eye shown brightly in the pale moonlight before his bangs slid back into place over them.

He stared at SohRyu. "Where are the other shiki's?"

The bluenette looked over at the boy-ish shiki. "Many are off in neighboring villages, some remained here, and the rest went wherever they pleased. I told them that I'd call them if things got too hectic with the local wildlife."

Kurikara sneered when SohRyu said 'wildlife'. "Do you mean the other type of shiki?"

SohRyu nodded. "They are not intelligent enough to form a group this large by themselves. Someone is leading them to us. Pressuring them to come forward." His gaze turned towards the ground as he finished.

The shorter dragon snorted again. "Okay, I'll help."

SohRyu's head snapped up, "I didn't offer."

"I know."

TBC

A/N: I know it's been a loooooooooong long time since I'd last updated this story. But, It's still for my friend Picaro, who is a wonderful writer. You all should check out her work!

Another note, I know the beginning is very sketchy. But this will not stick to the storyline of the actual manga, and when I have first started this however long ago, I had no idea how these characters acted. And I still don't. So please don't mention how bad I've made them. If you have questions about it, please ask in your reviews or email me. I may eventually one day redo the first two chapters. But don't let them throw you away from the story. I assure you it will be good.

Now, I'm going to be a good little author and try to update the others XD

I love you all! - AO


End file.
